Madagascar
' MADAGASCAR' Madagascar What she looks like: Madagascar is a black-haired nation, the hair reaching halfway her back and has pretty light skin. She has dark brown eyes, and she is thin. She has a pet golden brown mouse lemur named 'Malala' and it is always on her left shoulder. She has a burn mark on her back, the letter 'T' which means traitor, and if you want to find out why, ask by email. Age- '18, real, 26,000. (SO close to America's age... America's 28,000...) '''Languages- '''French and Madagalasy. Sometimes English, but oftenly Malagasy, but speaks English to the other nations, but only french to France. '''Height- ' 176 CM 'Birth-' 26th of June. 'Personality ' Madagascar is a kind, caring, and sweet nation whom cares for her nations natural environment and animals, but she has a side you would not want to mess with. She kick's butt hard, and her side you should never mess with is called the Ranavalona side, because Ranavalona a queen of madagascar, and was pretty cruel... She also has a sharp tougne, and when she seperated from India and Africa, she felt so lonely, she cried herself to sleep cause she misses her family. She is also one of the only nations who never fears Russia, probably because of her alliance with him and how she doesn't mind about his personality, as she understands a nation very well, because she says: "God helps us all, and he doesn't mind about attitude, only kindness and joy." Also, when angered, she chases people with her spike-less mace, and when angered so badly that she couldn't hold it, chases people with her spike-filled mace. She keep's many pet's, which is mostly her nations wildlife she is trying to protect. In her spare time, Madagascar always feed's her animal's, play's with them, hang's out with America and show him her countries bizzare wildlife, and hang's with America in USA, looking outside the top floor of the empire state building or at the statue of Liberity. She also is agressive, can be harsh when she wants to and feels like it, hardly gets into other peoples arguments, hate people who tease her even though she does many things for them, and is stubborn. '''Interests Madagascar's favorite game is Petanque (A french lawn bowling game), and her nation can beat any nation in it. She also enjoys seeing her nations animals from a distance, practicing moraingy (Malagasy kung-fu.), playing her vahila (A malagasy instrument), and playing Fanorona (A malagasy board game.). Clothing styles: Madagascar's usual clothing are a green tank top, jeans, black combat boots, and lemur earrings, and also a chain around her waist around her jeans, and this is her modern clothing. Her WWI and WWII clothing is a green camoflauge tank top, jeans and black combat boots, with her hair tied in a ponytail. Madagascar also has 3 flowers in her hair, and her lemur on her shoulder. But with war and enemies, she has her hair tied back, wears a french army uniform (She is a colony of France) that used to belong to king Radama, and she has her mace prepared for attack, and she wears combat boots. For school, she wears jeans, her white school t-shirt and the red jacket around her waist, since she hates skirts, and she only wears dresses. Her world meeting clothing is a black jacket, white suit, a black skirt reaching her knees and black flats. HIstory: Madagascar had a past which was unbearable for her. She was a christian at the time queen Ranavalona was in rule, and she was forced to watch christians burning, speared, threw into pits and having boiling water boil them to death, and much more. The brand mark, whoever, is known only by 2 nations, but not the others, as she conceals it, but soon some other nation will find out. She also has a few scars from the Malagasy political crisis, and was suspended from the African union. She is happy that she wasn't EXPELLED from the union, like Morocco. She still has a sturdy goverment these days, and shestill goes to world meetings. She still is waiting for her suspension to end, though. Her scars are on her arms and legs, and still has a good relations with the european union. Relationships: France: She used to be one of his former colonies, and comfirmed as his 'little sister'. She used to be independent, until he took over her. She still is mad at him for teaching her french, and asking England to do a magic spell to change her normal black skin to their color of skin tone. She really hated him for that. England She is mostly considering him as her 'REAL older brother', as he had helped her get out of under the control of the axis powers, but turning her to work for the allies. She still is close with him, a family relationship, but is also mad at him for that spell. Russia When allied with the USSR, Madagascar had great times looking around Russia with Russia, but soon stopped alling with him, and went back to her country. She never fears him, and even though they don't see each other often, she considers him as a uncle. China She has been thinking of him as a uncle to, and when he is forced to do something for the allies, Madagascar just takes his place, and does it for him instead, saying thanks for introducing her to his culture. Germany She has been very friends with him, but not so much of friends, just normal friends. She calls him a carnivorous beast, very mad at him for eating animals, but she is friends with him, but treats him like she treated prisoners in her homeland when she was killing people for not obeying the way of how to treat a dead person after they die. Japan She didn't like him during WWII, since he had fought the allies on her land, causing scars on her legs during torture from him. She is friends with him now, but she still hates him, and when she is seen preparing to fight the axis, you can see her sharpining her maces spikes, whispering curse words. Italy She is OK with him, and yet is gentle to him, unlike Germany and Japan. America She has caused trouble for him in the past, but she has good ties with him, and is in love with him. She thanks him for actually bullying England, since she says that he owes her 50 bucks for changing her skin tone to the normal skin tone, getting rid of her black skin. He return's the feelings from her by giving her valentines day presents and writing love poems to her. Other friends: Galapagos Islands, Wake Island, Seychelles, HK, Switzerland, Listienchen, Latvia, Estonia and Fiji. Family: Egypt, India, Malawi and Sri Lanka and Antartica (Brother's and sisters) Africa (Mother) Others (Things about her): She loves adventure, animals and plants. So far, she only has revealed the brand mark to Galapagos and Listienchen, but soon to others. Madagascar also when seeing Japan, has to fight the urge to take her spikey mace out and chase him, screaming 'YOU RAPIST! YOU MEANIE! YOU RAPE CHINA?! I WILL WHACK YOUR BRAINS OUT FIRST!" because she really hated it when his naval army came to her nation, probably after hearing his plans for attcking the allies on her nation land. But when she get's really angry, which is rare, you can see her REALLY doing it, while Greece and Turkey take photos. She also is a bit of a necromancer, as she can be seen at world meetings, holding a ancient book containing spells to raise angatra, ''Malagasy ghosts, so if the meeting goes out of hand, she will raise ghosts to scare the nations and make the meeting go on welll, and uses them sometimes to prank France and England, as payback for the spell. '''Pets' Malala- A golden brown mouse lemur, on her left shoulder all the time, unless for world meetings, cause Malala attacks the other nations... Striker- A Madagascar serpent eagle that belongs to Madagascar, and is one of her 10 pets that is only a bird. Ring tail- A ring tailed lemur that belongs to Madagascar. Fresh water- A nile crocodile that belong's to Madagascar. Carnivore- A pet Fossa found abandoned by Madagascar when she was 16. She took it as her pet. Aye- An aye aye that belong's to Madagascar. Spike- A spiked nose snake that belongs to Madagascar. India- A indri (A OTHER lemur!) that belong's to Madagascar, named after her brother, India. Fox- A flying fox bat that belong's to Madagascar. Cray- A Madagascar Crayfish that belong's to Madagascar. Trivia Madagascar's birthday is because of her independence from France, 26th June, 1960. Madagascar used to be occupied by the axis, all thanks to being controlled by her older brothers evil clone, vichy France, but the allies got rid of the axis that controlled her, and she became a allied colony for the allies fr the rest of WWII. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters